prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Cutler
| birth_place = Rutherford, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Danny Cage Larry Sharpe | debut = 2012 | retired = }} Thomas "Tommy" Maclin (May 26, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to for WWE where he works on the NXT brand under the ring name Steve Cutler. He is one-third of the stable known in NXT as The Forgotten Sons with Wesley Blake and Jaxson Ryker. Early life Maclin served in the United States Marine Corps (USMC). He also played football for a time. Professional wrestling career Monster Factory Pro Wrestling (2012-2013) Maclin trained under Danny Cage and made his debut in Cage's Monster Factory Pro Wrestling on January 26, 2013, where under his real name, he defeated Anthony Bennett. Maclin won his first title on March 9, 2013 when he and tag team partner Mike Spanos won the MFPW Tag Team Championship, becoming the inaugural Tag Team Champions. On August 3, 2013 Maclin won his second title when he defeated Q.T. Marshall for the MFPW Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2014–present) Maclin debuted on June 12 as Steve Cutler, in a singles match won by CJ Parker. For the course of 2014, Cutler wrestled in singles and tag matches, with a mixed record of wins and losses. He wrestled a considerable number of singles matches against Baron Corbin, often suffering a string of losses in every match between the two. For the course of the first two years, Cutler was involved in enhancement matches featuring many of the wrestlers that would graduate to the main rosters of RAW and SmackDown during 2016 and 2017. The Forgotten Sons (2016-present) Cutler entered a tag team with Wesley Blake beginning on the October 21st edition of NXT. On that date, they shared the ring with Samoa Joe in a six-man tag team match won by Cedric Alexander, Shinsuke Nakamura & Tye Dillinger. On April 20 at NXT, Cutler and Blake teamed again in a match won by Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). They were defeated again by Heavy machinery on the April 28th edition of NXT. Throughout the course of 2017, Cutler and Blake would face tag team combinations including Aleister Black & Drew McIntyre, the Street Profits, SAnitY, Heavy Machinery, Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and TM-61. As a team they won their first tag match during a live house show on June 24, defeating Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. On February 1, 2018, Cutler and Blake debuted their team name as The Forgotten Sons. During the February 17 edition of NXT, The Forgotten Sons along with Chad Lail and Lacey Evans attacked SAnitY. They later joined Lail's corner for his match against Sanity member Killian Dain. Fifteen days later on February 16, The Forgotten Sons competed in a Fatal Four Way Number One Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Championship, defeating rival teams Heavy Machinery, The Street Profits and The Authors Of Pain. Seven days later on February 23, The Forgotten Sons met The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) in a Tag Team Title match but did not succeed in winning the titles. Throughout the course of March, The Forgotten Sons would wrestle teams including SAnitY, The Authors Of Pain and The Street Profits as well as other randomized pairings of singles wrestlers. During the second day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, The Forgotten Sons entered the NXT Tag Team Championship Invitational where they advanced in the first round after eliminating team SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young). On the following day on April 7, The Forgotten Sons were eliminated in the semifinals by TM-61. Afterwards the team spent the remainder of April and the month of May competing against various tag team combinations. At the June 1 house show, The Forgotten Sons would meet tag team newcomers introduced as the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) to whom they lost against in a tag match. On the following night's house show, The Forgotten Sons each had their opportunity to compete in a battle royal to determine the new Number One Contender for the NXT North American Championship until the match was won by Tucker Knight. During the opening night of 2018 NXT At Download event, The Forgotten Sons lost a tag team match against Heavy Machinery. They went on to lose a tag team rematch against Heavy Machinery during the following night of NXT At Download. On the third and final night of NXT At Download, The Forgotten Sons lost at tag match against NXT UK roster members Ashton Smith & Dave Mastiff. During the June 29 house show, Cutler receive a title opportunity challenging Aleister Black for the NXT Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. The following month The Forgotten Sons wrestled in house show tag matches won by the War Raiders. Two months later, The Forgotten Sons made a televised appearance on the September 5 episode of NXT, during which they defeated The Street Profits in a tag match. The following month, The Forgotton Sons returned to television on the October 3 episode of NXT, during which all three members won a six-man tag match, defeating Cesar Rise, Torrey Kirsh and Vinny Mixon. The following month on the November 7 episode of NXT, The Forgotten Sons lost a tag match against Heavy Machinery. During the October 20 house show, The Forgotten Sons won a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way Elimination match to challenge for the NXT Tag Team Championship. The Forgotten Sons finished their year with an appearance on the December 5 episode of NXT, defeating Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza in a tag match. The following year in 2019, The Forgotten Sons returned to television during the January 30 episode of NXT, where Cutler and Wesley Blake defeated The Street Profits. During the February 8 and February 10 house shows, Cutler and Wesley Blake represented The Forgotten Sons in the title matches both lost against the reigning Tag Team Champions the War Raiders. The following month, The Forgotten Sons returned to television during the March 6 episode of NXT, where they competed in the 2019 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament. During the episode, they advanced in the first round after eliminating the team of Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. They returned the following week for the March 13 episode of NXT during which they advanced in the semi final after eliminating team Moustache Mountain. The following week during the March 27 episode of NXT The Forgotten Sons were defeated in tournament final by the team of Aleister Black & Ricochet. During the March 29 house show The Forgotten Sons challenged the War Raiders in a losing tag team title rematch. Two months later The Forgotten Sons returned to television during the May 1, 2019 NXT results, during which all three members defeated the team of Danny Burch, Humberto Carrillo & Oney Lorcan. The Forgotten Sons finished the month appearing on the May 29 episode of NXT, where they defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. At NXT TakeOver: XXV, The Forgotten Sons competed in a Fatal Four-Way Ladder match for the vacant NXT Tag Team Championship but did not succeeding in winning the titles. The following month, The Forgotten Sons made their televised return during the June 26 episode of NXT, during which they unsuccessfully challenged The Street Profits for the Tag Team Championship. They would spend the remainder of the month competing in a series of house shows in rematches all lost to the reigning tag team champions. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''The Trademark Plex (Fisherman driver)'' :*Michinoku Driver #2 *'Signature moves' :*Texas Cloverleaf :*SpineBuster :*Diving Elbow Drop *'Teams and stables' :*Flexx Appeal - with Mike Spanos :*'The Forgotten Sons' - with Wesley Blake and Jaxson Ryker (WWE NXT) *'Entrance Music' ** "Do Unto Others" by CFO$ (WWE; used while teaming with Wesley Blake and Jaxson Ryker) *'Nicknames' :*''"The Trademark"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' :*MFPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MFPW Tag Team Championship (1 time; w/ Mike Spanos) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:1987 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former military Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Right Coast Pro alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster